


Love in a Cold Climate

by London9Calling



Series: Love In: Only the Finest in Exo Animal Crack [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Weirdness, Whales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is strange. Particularly strange if you are a narwhal in love with a beluga or a polar bear in love with a penguin or...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in a Cold Climate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinealightrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightrose/gifts).



> I don't even know how this happened hehe. Okay, I do. For my lovely beta who has been a huge help to me all year! Thank you. If anyone needs more information on the um, cast, please see the [AFF forward :)](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1056886)

 

Minseok swam lazily towards his family. He didn’t want to seem upset, it was already suspicious enough that he had been gone as long as he had. And he really, really did not want to talk about it. Not at all, not even a little bit. In fact he was hoping he would forget quickly and move on with his life. He sighed. He knew it wouldn’t happen, he never forgot and he never moved on.

“So what were you doin’ with that narwhal?” Of course his little sister wasn’t about to drop it. She swam up in a blur, stopping only inches in front of him.

“Nothing!” Minseok blurted out, sounding far too wound up for his sister to buy the ‘nothing’ excuse.

“Hm, right.” His little sister wiggled her fins. “It was Luhan, wasn’t it?”

“No!” Minseok didn’t want to hear that name.

“I am telling mom you were running around with that narwhal again!” She swam off in a hurry, straight towards where their mother drifted lazily with the other matrons of the pod.

Minseok would have given chase but that would only be more suspicious. He would end up having to explain things to the pod anyway, stopping his sister probably wouldn’t change anything. They had all seen him swim off with the narwhal, he was certain the gossip was already making the rounds.

_“A beluga spending time with that horned no good whale.”_

_“Really, you need to keep your son in line. Running around and visiting narwhals all day – what would his father think!”_

_“Hm. Those narwhals think they are as good as belugas. Last time I checked we aren’t sporting a stabby thing on our foreheads.”_

Minseok ascended upwards, letting out a spray of water in frustration once he hit the surface.

 

 

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo, he’s looking over here.”

Kyungsoo didn’t look up or otherwise acknowledge what he was being told. He continued waddling along the edge of the ice drift, wondering if a penguin had ever successfully killed a seal.

“Soo, he is totally staring at you again,” the seal barked.

Kyungsoo was good at ignoring things. He could do it all day. Like that time his parents told him it was time to find a mate, settle down, and get his own stone nest. He had ignored that for years.

“KYUNGSOO!” The seal finally got his attention with a shout and a splash of water. Kyungsoo turned his head and glared at the seal. He shook off the water, seriously annoyed.

“ _I know he is looking, Jongdae_. What are you going to tell me next, that ice is cold?!”

The seal barked out a laugh as he slapped his flippers on the ice. “You looked so mad just now.”

Kyungsoo wished penguins could growl. He really wanted to growl at the stupid barking creature at the moment.

“So you aren’t even going to talk to him? He follows you around all day and I am pretty sure he doesn’t want to eat you. Well, not in that way any way.”

Kyungsoo glared at the slippery, stupid looking seal. “Shut up or I am going to yell for every orca in a ten mile radius!”

That did it. The seal quieted. At least for a moment. A brief moment.

“Isn’t it hilarious that a polar bear has the hots for a penguin?!” Jongdae’s loud seal bark grated on Kyungsoo’s nerves. _Jongdae grated on Kyungsoo’s nerves_. If it wasn’t for the rare times the seal was actually of use Kyungsoo would have already sworn him off for good.

“Orca countdown in 4…3…..-“ Kyungsoo shouted. Jongdae pouted for a split second before diving into the water.

Sighing in relief Kyungsoo continued his walk. It took an enormous amount of willpower to not turn around and look. He wasn’t sure he could trust himself when he spotted the hulking, awkward bear staring back. It was becoming a real problem, a problem he had no idea how to solve.

 

 

 

“Kris is going to be late.” Sehun yawned and settled into the snow. It was nearly midwinter, a few feet of snow covered the ground. Sehun would have preferred another foot or so to bed down in but it had been a rather mild winter so far, the snows coming later than usual.

“Stop acting like you know what everyone is doing.” Baekhyun rolled on his back, letting out a low whine. He kicked his legs as he rolled, yipping happily as he found that sweet spot.

“You look like an idiot right now.” Sehun drawled.

“Look!” Baekhyun rolled over and perked his ears up. “Is that Yixing?”

“Where?!” Sehun’s eyes raked across the white landscape, hoping to see the familiar little white hare hopping towards them.

“Haha. _You look like an idiot right now_.” Baekhyun laughed, mimicking Sehun.

Sehun was not amused. “I have no idea why your pack doesn’t cast you out.”

“Pfft. I am the best looking wolf of the lot of them.” Baekhyun stretched out.

Sehun would have argued if he found even one of the wolves attractive- but he didn’t. They were ogre like beasts who acted like imbeciles most of the time – chasing each other around, whining and yipping and howling and…Sehun was thankful foxes didn’t live in packs.

In fact he wouldn’t have anything to do with wolves if it wasn’t for the need to hold council. As the only arctic fox for miles around he was forced to partake in meetings with the other animals -at least every now and then. After all they shared the same home, the same snowy landscape, and were dependent on each other to some extent beyond their tense association via the food chain.

It had been the custom for ages for the animals to elect one among themselves to represent their species at such meetings. For Sehun there was no election, he was the only fox left in the area. If he shirked such meetings he would be completely oblivious to the going-ons of the others, a risk he couldn’t take.

Snow began to fall as the remaining members showed up. Yixing, the ~~adorable~~ arctic hare showed up first, followed by Chanyeol the hyperactive ermine. When Kris lumbered in from the tundra – late as usual – Sehun shot Baekhyun a told-you-so look.

“I for one think it is great that he hasn’t given up on Kyungsoo.” Yixing remarked as the bear plodded towards them. “Love is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I agree.” Sehun loved that about Yixing, he was always so smart and caring…

“I _agree_.” Baekhyun mimicked. Sehun nipped at the wolf’s leg in retribution, earning a howl from the animal.

“He looks sad. Do you guys think he is sad?” Chanyeol’s words were always fast and furious, the little weasel-like creature didn’t seem to know how to do anything but ramble. “I hope he isn’t sad. I hate being sad. Absolutely hate it.”

Chanyeol had his answer when Kris plopped down in the snow and muttered a, “Sorry I’m late, a meeting came up um…on the ice drift.” The polar bear looked utterly miserable. It wasn’t hard to guess what he had been doing all day. His obsession with the tiny penguin was well known from the ice drifts to the wide open inland plains.

Sehun chanced a glance at the hare and noticed that Yixing was frowning as he stared at the depressed giant.

“Right.” Baekhyun smirked. “So as you may have heard Sehun spotted a sled earlier this morning, which means humans.”

“Humans? I like humans. Humans are great!” Chanyeol jumped around.

“I don’t think they are hunters but we best be on our guard.” Sehun made a point to look at Yixing as he spoke. “Make sure you keep yourself well-hidden just in case.”

“Thank you for the warning.” Yixing beamed up at the fox, a creature that by all the rules of the animal kingdom should be his mortal enemy. Yet the fox and the hare had a long standing if not slow to develop friendship.

“I will go tell the ice dwellers,” Kris said dryly. It was his job to inform the animals who couldn’t make it inland. The walruses, the seals, the whales, and …the penguins.

“I can come too! Can I come? I mean, please.” Chanyeol jumped around.

“Sure.” Kris had given the tiny creature a ride to the ice floes more than once. The little animal had his own social circle on the ice, making easy friends with the seals and walruses.

“Oh, I almost forgot, they have dogs with them.” Sehun had saved the best for last. He felt a surge of joy at the way Baekhyun’s ears perked up.

“Dogs?! Did you say dogs?” Baekhyun didn’t like sled dogs. His entire pack loathed them for their relationship to humans.  

“Hm. Yep, a whole bunch of them. A big, handsome one too. Much better looking than you.” Sehun sighed. “Best tell your pack not to mess with them unless they want the human’s wrath.”

Baekhyun slumped down. “I hate dogs, always thinking they are better than us with their humans and their sleds and…”

“Can I go now?” Kris broke up the wolf’s whining.

Sehun nodded. When the other animals began to disperse save for Chanyeol, who was busy climbing onto the polar bear’s back, Sehun took a chance.

“Hey, are you alright? I can’t help but notice you look really down. I wouldn’t normally care but you being down upsets Yixing so…”

“Why don’t you worry about your own unrequited love?” Kris snapped.

Sehun tensed. “What, ha, ha.. I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Hm. Go tell that to your favorite bunny.”

Sehun watched the polar bear and ermine set off across the snowy landscape, his tail twitching with a mixture of indignation and anger. Stupid polar bear, what did he know.

 

 

 

 

Minseok drifted towards the swarm off plankton. He needed someone to talk to and he knew that he wasn’t going to find that person in his own pod. He had just finished being lectured by half of the group for associating with narwhals again, he was certain they wouldn’t be lending a sympathetic ear to his emotional plight anytime soon. He had skirted the shore looking for Kyungsoo but he hadn’t spotted the penguin and Jongdae was nowhere to be found either.

Before Minseok could get within ten feet of the school of small creatures Tao was there, darting forward in a blur. Minseok was forever amazed at how fast the tiny thing could move through the water.

“You wanna fight?  Huh, think you can come eat me and my fri --oh, hey Minseok.” The plankton instantly calmed down.

Minseok had first met Tao earlier that year when he was poised to swallow up Tao and his fellow plankton. When the tiny creature attacked Minseok instead the whale had been so impressed he decided it was best to get to know the tiny thing – and never, ever try to eat him or his friends again.

“Hey Tao,” Minseok tried not to sound too depressed. It didn’t work.

“Is everything okay? Do you need me to beat someone up for you? I can send my army.” Tao turned his body to gesture towards the rest of the plankton.

“No! No army! But...thank you.” Minseok wasn’t sure where to begin so he just let it all out. “Luhan asked me out again. For some reason I am upset but I don’t even know why.”

The plankton kept quiet so Minseok continued. “Why does it matter to me? It isn’t like it would work. A narwhal and a beluga can’t mate. He asks me all the time but I always mumble an excuse but _not an excuse_. You know what I mean? Tao, why am I so sad?”

“You like Luhan.” Tao swam around excitedly. “You LIKE Luhan!”

“What? No!” Minseok had not hunted down the plankton in order to be accused of such a crazy thing.

“That is why you are upset. You like him but you don’t know how to make it work. Oh my fish, you really like him!” Tao was ecstatic, he was making Minseok dizzy as he swam circles in front of him. It was hard enough to see the tiny creature normally, with his current movements Minseok was quickly developing a headache.

“Tao, I don’t like him! I just hate turning him down like that. He looked so sad.” Minseok recalled Luhan’s pout. He had seen that pout more times than he could count. Yet it never got any easier. In fact it got harder with each excuse, each reason that going out was not good at the moment.

“Hm, sure. Hey guys, Minseok likes Luhan!” Tao called back to the swarm of plankton.

Minseok groaned before turning around and swimming off at full speed. So much for spilling his guts to his friend.

 

 

 

“You are looking very fluffy today, beautiful.” Jongdae tried to say it quietly but his voice never really lowered no matter how much he tried.

“Oh, thank you! I cleaned my coat before the meeting. Hey, so how is it going with Kyungsoo? Kris looks sad, you know I hate sad. Jongdae did you get Kyungsoo to talk to him? Huh? Jongdae I don’t want Kris to be sad. Oh, you look nice too. Very warm. I love you.” Chanyeol jumped around the seal, finally settling down when Jongdae scooted himself closer. The ermine burrowed his face into Jongdae’s side.

“Kyungsoo isn’t budging.” Jongdae glanced across the ice floe to where the polar bear was talking to a group of penguins. Kyungsoo wasn’t among the group, Jongdae had last seen him on the opposite end of the ice floes. “He is being his usual stubborn self.”

“Canf fyou mfix it?” The ermine asked, his words muffled from where he had his head burrowed into the seal’s side.

“I will try, love. I will try. Now tell me what you have been up to?”

Chanyeol raised his head immediately. “I ate a mouse! It was grey and tasted like…”

Jongdae watched the ermine with love in his eyes. He appreciated that Chanyeol could talk so much. He loved creatures that liked to talk. Well, _liked_ them. The only one he admitted to _loving_ was Chanyeol, who was far too adorable for his own good.

 

 

 

 

“Looks like a good place to set up camp.” Junmyeon hadn’t stumbled on the location by accident, he had carefully studied the landscape for months before he set out on the expedition. But it sounded cooler if he acted like it was a complete accident that he had discovered their new base camp.

“As always, Dr. Kim knows the best spots to sleep.” Minho, or to be more formal Dr. Choi, foremost expert on Arctic ice patterns, patted Junmyeon on the shoulder. “It is going to be cold tonight. I was thinking maybe we should share a tent?”

Junmyeon thought for a few seconds before replying. “Yes, that sounds like a reasonable plan.”

Ten minutes later as Minho unpacked the gear he called out, “Junmyeon! Darnit, looks like I forgot my sleeping bag! We are going to have to share one. _How terrible_.”

Junmyeon had sworn that he had double and triple checked the equipment. It was odd he had missed a second sleeping bag.

“I am SO stupid for forgetting it.” Minho sighed heavily.

“Don’t say that. You can share mine.” Junmyeon didn’t want his fellow scientist to get depressed over a simple mistake. It wasn’t that big of a deal, the sleeping bags were spacious enough.

“Ah, great. We should probably cuddle up then, you know, since body heat and all.” Minho laid out the tent.

“Ah, good idea!” Junmyeon was starting to feel like for all of his pre-trip preparation he was inadequately equipped to spend a week in the frozen landscape.

It was his first time mounting an expedition this far north, his usual marine studies had him further south. When he had decided to venture this far north he knew he couldn’t do it alone. He had recruited his fellow professor, Minho, to come with him. Much to his surprise Minho had even cancelled a special four week course at Oxford to accompany him. Junmyeon felt like he had to make the trip worth Minho’s time since he was missing such an important class for it.  

“Maybe we should let the dogs into the tent, they are warm!” Junmyeon felt proud that he had thought of the idea.

“No! Noooo, that um…nope, bad idea.” Minho waved his hands in front of him. “Sled dogs need to sleep in the snow.”

“They do?” Junmyeon didn’t remember reading that. The company they got the dogs from hadn’t said anything about it either.

“Yes. Otherwise they get testy and, um…won’t eat.”

“Oh, well okay then. I wouldn’t want the dogs to stop eating.” Junmyeon was so thankful to have Minho with him. He would probably be half dead by now if he had been alone.

Speaking of the dogs, Junmyeon thought it was probably about time to feed them. When they had arrived at base camp the two men had released the sled dogs from their harnesses and tied them to long leashes attached to stakes (as Minho had instructed). The seven dogs were watching the men as they unpacked, except for one. Kai, the lead dog, was sound asleep.

“Who is hungry?” Junmyeon dug out the large sack of dog food. The dogs barked in response, even Kai managed to wake up long enough to be fed.

Junmyeon gave each dog a pat as he fed them. When he reached Kai he couldn’t help but scratch behind the canine’s ears. Kai was a great looking dog, powerful and well trained.

“Thanks boy for getting us here.” Junmyeon smiled. It was a good thing he had brought Minho and a good thing he had found Kai to lead the dog team.  Perhaps everything would work out, assuming he didn’t forget any more equipment of course.

 

 

 

 

“Look at the mongrels, eating out of bowls.” The alpha wolf scoffed. “Dogs. Pffft.”

Baekhyun tilted his head to the side in curiosity. He stared at the seven dogs and the two humans. He had seen sled dogs before.  Humans ventured across the tundra now and then and dogs were usually with them. But not dogs like this. Or more specifically a _dog_ like that – there was one that stood out. His fur was pure white, his build lean and powerful. He looked more like a wolf then a dog. Fascinating.

“Time to go.” The alpha directed the rest of the pack to leave. The pack usually peeked in on humans when they appeared. It was a time to scope out and get a feel for what had invaded their turf. This time was no different. They came, they saw, and now it was time to go. Except Baekhyun couldn’t tear his gaze away from the peculiar dog.

“Baekhyun!” The alpha snapped at him when he hung back.

He cast one last look at the dog and turned to run. “Coming.”

 

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo, I really think it will work.” Luhan was all unbridled enthusiasm.

“Hm. I think you are wrong.” The penguin stood at the edge of the ice, peering into the water at the narwhal.

“But Minseokkie loooooves cod,” Luhan whined. “If I bring him a school full of them there is no way he can turn me down this time?! Right?!”

Kyungsoo felt really bad for the narwhal, almost as bad as he felt for that lumbering polar bear. Okay, he pitied Luhan more than the polar bear. What did he care about a weird polar bear stalker anyway?

“Minseok’s pod is really prejudiced.” Kyungsoo reminded Luhan. “They would probably cast him out if he was your mate.”

“But I figured all of that out! We can live together in this little bay I found. We can be our own little pod!” Luhan blew water into the air in excitement. “aDfkjofij imagine our pod! Minseok and Luhan’s pod. Doesn’t that sound dreamy?!”

“Uh, yeah. Dreamy.” About as dreamy as a date with a polar bear.

“Alright, I need to go catch some cod. Wish me luck!”

“Luck.” Kyungsoo sighed as he watched the narwhal descend into the depths. Poor guy, he had it so bad. Luhan’s infatuation was legendary on the ice floes as well as in the ocean. He had been chasing after the beluga whale for the better part of four years, ever since they were of mating age. Minseok had always turned him down but Luhan had never given up. It was sad and sort of endearing – well some people might find it endearing. Kyungsoo thought it was kind of pathetic.

An awkward growl had Kyungsoo tensing. It came from behind him and sounded close. No, it couldn’t be, could it?

“Do you – um, I – could we talk?”

Of course it was Kris. How the giant beast had managed to sneak up on him was beyond Kyungsoo. The last time he had checked Kris had been deep in conversation with the penguin colony leaders – definitely across the ice floe.

Kyungsoo attempted to jump into the water. He was mid leap when Kris yelled. “No! Don’t, please. I mean – just. I will be quiet. We don’t have to talk. Can I walk with you?”

Kyungsoo scowled at the bear. “Why don’t you leave me alone?!”

“Because I love you,” Kris answered firmly.

“You don’t know me. We met once.” Kyungsoo hated thinking back to that one unfortunate incident when he was separated from his colony and forced to rely on the polar bear to get by.

It was during a blizzard and the ice was feet thick. Kyungsoo had been hungry and alone. When the giant warm bear had offered him some fish and a place to sleep it was impossible to turn down. Yet if he had known it would initiate the polar bear’s romantic inclinations he probably would have declined the offer.

“But I know you are beautiful and I love your voice. You swim so gracefully and you catch fish better th-“

“Did you forget you are a polar bear?! I am a penguin. A P-E-N-G-U-I-N” Kyungsoo flapped his wings in frustration.

“Love knows no bounds,” Kris lamented.

“Um, yes it does. Penguins don’t fall in love with polar bears and vice versa. NOW GO!”

“You are so cute when you are angry.” The polar bear stared lovingly at the penguin.

Kyungsoo groaned before diving into the water. Stupid lovesick polar bear.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun ran across the snowy plain, excitement quickening his pace. The sun had already set, he hoped Yixing would still be awake. The hare had a tendency to fall asleep almost the minute light disappeared from the landscape.

Sehun let out a sigh of relief when he found Yixing still awake, hopping around outside of Sehun’s den.

“Hey.” Sehun smiled at the white rabbit, a smile that never lost its enthusiasm as the days passed.

“Hi.” Yixing yawned. “Can we go to sleep now?”

“Hm.” Sehun entered the den and settled down. As was the custom for the last year the hare hopped over and settled in next to Sehun, burrowing against his side. The fox moved his tail, wrapping it protectively around the hare.

 “What did you do after the meeting?” Sehun nuzzled Yixing, the hare snuggling into his touch.

“I visited my sister and her kids. The babies are cute.” Yixing answered sleepily.

“Oh. I didn’t realize she had them already.” Sehun felt like it was only yesterday that Yixing was complaining that his sister was pregnant yet again while she already had eight bunnies to feed.

“Hm. Her husband looks like he is near a nervous breakdown trying to feed them all.” Yixing chuckled. “But he never says no when she asks for a specific type of willow.”

“That sounds like a ton of work.”

“Yeah. But they are so in love he doesn’t mind doing it.” Yixing’s ears tickled Sehun’s nose. The fox liked the gentle sensation. “Love is funny like that.”

They lay in silence for a few moments before Sehun dared to ask the question. “Have you ever been in love?”

“Me?” Yixing sounded thoughtful. “Yes. I am in love with someone right now.”

“Oh…”  Sehun felt like his heart had been ripped out, stomped on, set on fire, and then hurled into the sea. Yixing was in love with someone? Who?!

A soft snore indicated the hare had fallen asleep.

Sehun’s heart hurt more than he cared to acknowledge.

 

 

 

  

 

Baekhyun knew he shouldn’t have snuck out in the middle of the night. If the alpha caught him he was certain that he would be punished in front of the entire pack. Yet he really, really wanted to get a better look at that strange dog. It hadn’t helped that he got a whiff of the dog’s scent earlier in the day and it had only increased his fascination with the animal.

He stopped at the edge of the tree line. If he crept too close without introducing himself the dogs were sure to panic out of fear. It was another reason he disliked dogs – they were too skittish and lacked courage.

Yet if he strolled up to the dogs and introduced himself he could very well end up with them barking furiously in order to warn their masters. Dogs and their weird relationships with humans   -

A loud whine sounded from the group of dogs. Baekhyun realized it was coming from the white canine, he was riling up the other dogs with his vocalization.

“You are killing the mood!” A human emerged from the large tent and walked over to the white dog. He wagged his finger in the dog’s face. “You have no idea how hard I have worked to end up alone in a sleeping bag with Junmyeon you ingrate of a hound!”

“Minho, is everything okay out there?” Another human called from inside the tent.

“Yeah, great. Fine. No worries!” The human standing in front of the dog called back.

“Do you want to go for a run? Fine, but make sure you come back.” The human unhooked the white dog from its tie.

Baekhyun tensed. The white dog was free. He was not only free but he was running straight towards where Baekhyun lurked in the shadows. He should probably run away. What was running again?!

Baekhyun yelped when the white dog ran into him at full speed. His body hit the snow hard. He was suddenly on his back, belly up.

A trail of dog spit was soon added to Baekhyun’s cheek, the canine licking a wide stripe up Baekhyun’s snout.

“You are what I smelled!”

Baekhyun stared up at the dog, dumbfounded. Had the sled dog just accosted him?

“Hi, I am Kai!” The dog wagged his tale. “You smell really nice.” He buried his snout into Baekhyun’s fur, apparently not even a little bit afraid of the wolf.

“Hey, hey, hey! Stop that!” Baekhyun sprang up, putting all of his energy into making himself look bigger, stronger, and un-smellable.

“Is something wrong?” Kai’s tail never stopped wagging.

“Yes something is wrong! We just met and you are burying your head in my coat!” Baekhyun growled.

“Oh, sorry.” Kai looked at the ground. “I guess I got a little carried away.”

“Yes, you did!” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. “Aren’t you afraid of me?”

“Nope. Should I be?” Kai tilted his head to the side.

“Yes! I am a giant wolf.” Baekhyun stated the obvious.

“Not really.  You are kind of tiny as far as wolves go. Now can we play? Please please please please please please play with me?!” Kai’s tail was a blur as it darted back and forth.

Baekhyun’s annoyance with Kai’s description of his less than intimidating stature dissipated quickly. It was hard to resist the dog and his wide eyes, tail going insane as he waited for Baekhyun to respond.

Baekhyun knew this would only add to his problems – sneaking out, consorting with a sled dog, and then playing with him. But Kai smelled nice. Maybe the alpha would never find out…he hoped.

“Sure.” Baekhyun found his own tail wagging as Kai lept onto him, the two creatures rolling together in the snow.

 

 

 

 

“Pssst. Hey, Minseok.”

Minseok looked around at the pod. Everyone was asleep. Who was calling his name?

“Hey, Minseokiee.”

Of course. Minseok departed from the sleeping herd of whales as quietly as he could. He could make out Luhan and his horn dwelling some yards away.

“What do you want?!” Minseok didn’t care that he sounded angry – he _was_ angry. Luhan knew how hard it was for him if they were caught together yet he kept coming around. If he woke up the entire pod there would be hell to pay.

Luhan looked hurt for a split second before he gushed, “I have a present for you!”

“A...present,” Minseok repeated dumbly.

“Yep. Come on, this way.” Luhan swam off into the darkness leaving Minseok to follow. Suddenly the whale was very afraid. Luhan and the word present spelled disaster.

When Minseok reached the present, a very annoyed school of cod Luhan had trapped cleverly in an underwater cave, relief flooded over him. “Cod.”

“Your favorite!” Luhan swam up next to Minseok. He always made sure he was close, very close, when they were together. Even now their flippers were touching. “Do you like it? Aren’t I the best?”

Alarms went off in Minseok’s mind. Luhan was trying to win him over – yet again. He had to turn him down. This had to end. But if he did so Luhan would pout and look sad and Minseok hated seeing Luhan sad. Yet….Luhan really needed to give up on the crazy idea that they could mate. Belugas and narwhals didn’t mate. It wasn’t something that happened. Luhan needed to realize this.

As Minseok reasoned out his response, his thoughts fast and furious, he came to the conclusion he would be doing Luhan a favor. It wasn’t helping the narwhal to hang on to Minseok like this. It was bad for him. By being extremely blunt Minseok would be doing something good. Yes, good. He was doing good.

“I hate your horn.”

“What?!” Luhan moved away. “What…did you say?”

Minseok turned towards the narwhal. “I hate your horn. It freaks me out and makes you look ugly.”

“You think I am ugly?” The pout was far worse than any Minseok had witnessed before. He reminded himself it was for the best, it was a good thing, and he was doing Luhan a favor.

“Yes. Hideous,” Minseok answered firmly.

“I….I….” Luhan’s words were strangled.

Minseok couldn’t watch the narwhal fall apart emotionally, even if it was for his own good. The beluga whale turned around and swam back to his sleeping pod.

As he tried to fall back asleep he found that he regretted it, regretted ever being the cause of that look on Luhan’s face. It was for his own good, Minseok repeated, trying to convince himself.

 

 

 

Baekhyun usually didn’t venture out to the ice floes but this was an unusual circumstance that called for desperate measures. He needed a bath (ugh) before he returned to his pack. If the alpha got one whiff of the sled dog on him he would be in trouble and one thing was for certain – he definitely smelled like Kai.

They had played until nearly dawn, rolling around in the snow, running, even cleaning each other. Kai finally slinked back to the human’s camp, telling Baekhyun he had to get back or he would be in trouble. Baekhyun had hated to see him go and moped around the area for a while before he realized that he needed a bath and fast. The alpha might have already noticed he was missing.

Baekhyun crept past the penguin colony. The birds knew him so it wasn’t that big of a deal. He rarely if ever ate penguin, he hated the taste. As he edged towards the place where the ice gave way to open water he spotted a lone penguin and a seal. Kyungsoo and Jongdae.

“Morning.” Baekhyun nodded at the pair.

“What are you doing out here?” Jongdae barked.

“Bath time.” Baekhyun didn’t want to go into details.

“How’s the puppy?” Kyungsoo asked in a monotone voice. “Heard you are into sled dogs now.”

Puppy? No, how would they know he had been playing with a dog? Impossible.

“Hey! I saw you playing with that dog last night so I figured it would be okay to tell them and well since you are here do you mind giving me a ride inland. I was visiting Jongdae and it took me like an hour to get here so-“

Damn Chanyeol and his big mouth. Baekhyun rushed the ermine. He snapped at him, jaws opening wide. The ermine squeaked and took off running.

“Not cool.” Jongdae glared at the wolf.

 Baekhyun was two seconds away from blowing up at Kyungsoo and Jongdae, protesting that he liked playing with a sled dog, accusing Chanyeol of lying, when a huge rumble sounded. All three animals jumped.

“What was that?!” Kyungsoo waddled around until he was facing the direction of the sound.

“Oh my fish! Is that…” Jongdae barked.

“Luhan.” Baekhyun would recognize the narwhal anywhere. He was the most social of the whales who congregated near the drifts. And he was presently lying on the ice, fully out of the water.

“Did he just beach himself?” Kyungsoo waddled towards the whale as fast as he could. Baekhyun broke into a run and Jongdae jumped into the water.

Baekhyun reached the whale first. Luhan was completely out of the water, his eyes closed.

“Luhan! Luhan! What happened?” Baekhyun rushed around the whale, looking for injuries.

“I am done. I don’t want to whale anymore.” Luhan cried.

“What are you talking about?” Baekhyun tried to nudge the enormous beast but failed at even moving him.

“Minseok said I was ugly.” Luhan flapped his fin. “I would rather die than live in a world where Minseokkie thinks I am ugly.”

Jongdae popped up from the water in time to hear Luhan’s lament. “I am sure he didn’t mean it!”

“He did!” Luhan protested.

“You need to get back in the water, Luhan. Listen to me, beaching yourself is not going to-“

“I said I don’t want to whale anymore!” Luhan shouted.

This was bad, very bad. Baekhyun walked to the edge of the ice. “Go find Minseok and fast. I will see what animals I can round up to help get him back in the water.”

Jongdae barked a yes in response before darting under the water.

“Luhan, I am not going to let you do this!” Baekhyun knew he had to act fast, he wasn’t sure how long the whale could survive out of the water. “I will be back.”

Baekhyun ran across the ice to where Kyungsoo was still waddling towards the beached whale. “I am going to go get help. Jongdae is getting Minseok. I need you to find Kris.”

“Kris?!” The penguin sounded nervous.

“Yeah, he is the strongest animal here. We need him to help. And hurry!” Baekhyun rushed off towards the snowy plains, leaving Kyungsoo to his task.

 

 

 

 

Minseok had never known the seal to dive that far down. He usually only saw Jongdae swimming near the surface or (more often than not) hanging out on an ice drift with a fluffy ermine by his side. When he spotted the seal heading towards him he immediately knew something was wrong.

Jongdae motioned for Minseok to ascend to the surface. This couldn’t be good. Minseok was a ball of nerves when he stuck his head out of the water. “What is it?!”

“Luhan-“ the seal sucked in a breath, “Beached himself.”

“What?!” The sadness that Minseok had been feeling since he had turned Luhan down the night before exploded into a rush of fear, of regret, and of self-loathing. “Where is he?! Is he – is he,” Minseok could barely get the words out, “Is he still alive?”

“Yeah, but we need to get him back in the water. Follow me!”

Minseok felt sick. Luhan…why. He hadn’t meant it. He actually loved Luhan’s horn. It was perfect. Luhan was perfect. He had been such a fool.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo waddled as fast as he could. He hadn’t seen Kris lurking around which was worrisome. It would take him forever to make it inland to the bear’s den and time was something he didn’t have. He hoped the polar bear was somewhere over the ridge, a long walk but doable.

 As he passed through the colony he listened to the penguin leaders barking out orders. They were organizing to help Luhan. Kyungsoo hoped that with the other animals help they would have enough strength to push the whale back into the water.

It was a good ten minutes before Kyungsoo made it to the top of the ridge. He sighed in relief at the huge white form lumbering towards him.

“Kris!”

“What is it my love?” Kris broke into a run. “Are you well?”

Kyungsoo groaned but didn’t argue with the term of endearment. Now was not the time to argue. “Luhan beached himself, we need your help getting him back in the water.”

“Luhan beached himself? Noooo.” Kris couldn’t seem to believe it.

Kyungsoo nodded. “Something about Minseok. Can you help?”

“Of course! Where is he?” The polar bear looked genuinely concerned. Kris had a warm heart despite his annoying stalker behavior.

“Down there. Hurry!”

“What about you?” Kris looked at the tiny penguin.

“I will manage, now go!”

Kris listened, running down the ridge without a look back.

Kyungsoo began the long waddle towards the ice floe, only slightly touched at how amazingly caring thee awkward polar bear could be. Only slightly. Just a little bit.

 

 

 

 

Minseok choked back a cry as he caught sight of Luhan lying on the ice floe. He felt so guilty, so horribly guilty. “Luhan!”

“Minseokkie?” Luhan lifted his head, horn and all, slightly off the ice before letting it fall again. His head hit the ice with a dull thud.

“Luhan! Why?”

“You think I am ugly. You hate my horn. Now I hate my horn,” Luhan sobbed.

“No! I don’t!” Minseok wished he could take it all back, everything, every time he had turned Luhan down because of his stupid pod and their prejudices. “Luhan, listen to me. I love you. I love your horn.”

“NO YOU DON’T!”

“Yes I do!”

“NO YOU DON’T! YOU HATE ME FROM MY HORN TO MY TAIL!”

Minseok sprayed a stream of water out of his blowhole in frustration. “Luhan, I was stupid, I said things I didn’t mean because I thought it would be better for you to forget me.  I am so sorry, please Luhan, come back to the sea and we can start that pod you always talked about. Please forgive me and come back to me.”

Silence.

“Do you really mean that?” Luhan asked quietly.

“Yes! For crying out loud you are the hottest whale in the entire northern ocean! I get all floaty when you touch me with your flippers. I even saved the first cod fish you ever brought me!” Minseok cried.

“Really?” Luhan perked up.

“I love you and I should never have let a bunch of old belugas tell me what to do.” Minseok reaffirmed.

“I love you too!” Luhan shouted. “Misneokkie I love you more than krill and sunny mornings near the surface and cod and the feeling you get when you surface and it is snowing!”

Suddenly the reality of what he had done seemingly occurred to the narwhal. “Minseok! Minseok I am stuck!” The whale tried to wiggle his body but only ended up shifting his tail. “WHY CRUEL WORLD WHY?!”

“Luhan, hang in there. Help is on the way.” Minseok hoped it wouldn’t be too late. He had never wished for something so much in his life, to see Luhan back in the water. His Luhan. The whale he loved. The whale he had hurt.

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon was trying not to be in a bad mood. It was difficult when yet another thing went wrong. The second sled was no longer functioning properly.

“The skis are frozen, looks like we are going to have to take one sled.” Minho had informed him that morning.

It was a tight fit on one sled. Minho was practically melded to him, his arms grabbing ahold of Junmyeon from behind.

“That _stupid_ sled.” Minho had been pretty upset about it, Junmyeon could tell.

“Don’t worry about it. I think we will be fine on one sled.” Junmyeon didn’t want anything else to go wrong, he was afraid Minho would regret coming along. After all Minho had come on his own dime, he wasn’t privy to a grant for research like Junmyeon was.

“The ice floes should be over this ridge.” Junmyeon nodded ahead. “When we get there I will start taking samples.”

The dogs traversed the path to the ridge without issue, stopping at the top per Junmyeon’s orders. As soon as they were stopped at the top of the ridge Minho let out a gasp.

“A beached whale!” Minho pointed towards the narwhal.

Junmyeon couldn’t believe it. He had rarely heard of narwhals beaching themselves, especially this far north. This was definitely an oddity. His heart wrenched at the sight of such a magnificent creature out of the water. He wished he could do something but it was impossible. There was no way he they could move the whale back into the water just the two of them and they were too far north to call in help. After watching the sight for a few moments, sad at his inability to help, he decided there was something he could do. He could capture it on film for scientific purposes. He pulled out his high tech camera and began filming.

“You look so serious when you are filming.” Minho seemed to be close. Junmyeon could almost swear he felt Minho’s breath against his cheek. He wasn’t going to look though, not when he was capturing something that was so important to science.

“You look cold.”

Junmyeon felt Minho’s arms wrap around his waist. He ignored the contact, too immersed in what he was filming. He felt the adrenaline that could only accompany making such a discovery. He was so focused on what he was seeing he almost didn’t notice the other animals approaching.

“Minho! Minho! Do you see that! Am I imagining things?!” Junmyeon couldn’t believe it. He _wouldn’t_ believe it if he hadn’t seen it with his own two eyes.

First came the penguins. Then the seals. A pack of wolves were the next to show followed by ermines and arctic hares and a lone arctic fox.

“Is that a fucking polar bear?!” Junmyeon laughed, he didn’t know what else to do. Thank god he had brought the camera. No one would believe it otherwise.

The animals circled the whale and began pushing it back towards the ocean.

“This is amazing! Minho, Minho can you believe this?!” Junmyeon laughed with glee. When his fellow scientist didn’t respond he turned away from the camera. “Min-“

An unfortunate chain of events occurred, thereafter lamented by Junmyeon for years to come (but always with a smile). Minho’s lips crashed into Junmyeon’s and in shock Junmyeon dropped the camera. The camera went rolling down the ridge and smashed into dozens of tiny pieces, forever destroying any photographic evidence of the most amazing scene Junmyeon had ever witnessed.

It also became their anniversary. Minho asked Junmyeon out just as the narwhal was returned to the water via the efforts of the most peculiar gathering of animals.

 

 

 

“Luhan! Are you okay?!” Minseok swam to the narwhal.

Luhan looked dazed. He had just been dumped into the ocean by an assortment of animals – big and small – and his skin had some tears. “I – I think so.”

“Oh thank the fish!” Minseok couldn’t get close enough to the whale. He pushed into his side before realizing the contact may be painful. “Sorry! I shouldn’t have!”

“You should have. In fact you should never stop.” Luhan was the one to push into Minseok this time, a huge smile on his face. “I love you Minseokkie.”

“I love you too so you better never do that again!”

“Never.” Luhan promised.

 

 

 

Now that the whale was back in the water things were awkward again.

“Hey, thanks for your, um help.” Kyungsoo stared at the ice.

“Kyungsoo, can we please talk?” Kris was close, his huge frame casting a shadow over the penguin.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes. He guessed he owed Kris that much, he had helped with Luhan after all.

“Fine.”

Ten minutes later the penguin and the polar bear were far from the penguin colony. The polar bear had matched his gait to Kyungsoo’s, a slow and purposeful waddle.

“Kyungsoo, I know it is weird for us to be a couple since we are…different.” Kris spoke carefully. “But won’t you please give me a chance. You must know how I adore you.”

Kyungsoo didn’t want to say yes. He couldn’t imagine going out with a polar bear. They were so different. Yet – hadn’t he just watched a beluga accept a narwhal?

“Do you like me, even a little bit?” Kris asked.

Kyungsoo had to admit he did like the bear…a little bit. He wasn’t in love with him yet he did _kind of_ like having the hulking beast always watching over him. It was like having a really cool bodyguard who would bring you fish whenever you asked.

“I guess a little,” Kyungsoo admitted.

“Can I take you on a date?”

Kyungsoo stared up at the polar bear. He looked so sincere, so hopeful. “Fine. We can go on a date.”

Kris raised on his hind legs in excitement. The action scared the penguin. Kyungsoo stumbled backwards and fell, landing on the ice.

“Sorry! Sorry I was just so excited and sorry oh my sorry!” Kris rambled.

Kyungsoo struggled to get up. “It is fine, just please don’t do that when we are together. I am a little sensitive about height differences.”

“I swear I will never do it again!” Kris promised. Kyungsoo believed him. If Kris swore to it he would keep his word. The polar bear was nothing but determined. A hulking, awkward, fluffy, ball of determination. Kyungsoo decided he liked that about him. A little bit. Just a bit.

 

 

 

 

“What a day.” Yixing yawned then burrowed himself into Sehun’s side.

“Yeah, what a day.” Sehun was stiff, he wondered if Yixing could tell. Ever since Yixing had admitted he was in love Sehun had felt awkward around him. He had spent most of the day trying to figure out which rabbit had stolen Yixing’s heart while also debating if Yixing would hate Sehun for eating said rabbit. Along with helping a beached whale it had bene a very trying day emotionally.

“I am happy for Minseok and Luhan.” Yixing sighed. “It was very brave of Minseok to admit how wrong he had been.”

Sehun was silent. He didn’t feel like applauding other animal’s love lives when he was struggling with his own.

“Isn’t love wonderful?” Yixing asked.

Sehun didn’t answer.

“Is something the matter?” Yixing raised his head. “You seem off.”

“I don’t like love.” Sehun looked away, not wanting to meet the rabbit’s eyes.

“What?! Not like love! But you love me, right?” Yixing’s long ears twitched as he stared at Sehun.

Great, so the hare was now playing emotional games with him. Sehun decided it was time to sleep by himself. “Right. And you love someone else. Look maybe you should go sleep with the other hares.”

The hare’s ears moved back, a habit that Sehun knew meant the creature was confused. “I don’t love someone else.”

“You don’t need to spare my feelings. You said last night you were in love.” Sehun had clearly heard the hare’s words the night before.

“With you! I am in love with you, silly fox! Why else would I be sleeping in your den?” The hare’s mouth hung open in disbelief. “You mean you thought…”

“Yeah,” Sehun admitted quietly. Suddenly he was embarrassed. “Really, with me?”

“Yes.” The hare confirmed.

“Oh.” Sehun was mortified he had spent a day brooding over Yixing’s imagined love.

“Sehun, you silly thing, you. This is why I love you. You can be so dense sometimes.”

“Hey!”

Yixing smiled. Sehun felt his heart beat increase. So Yixing loved him? The most adorable creature in the history of adorable creatures loved him. Sehun was pretty sure he was the happiest arctic fox that had ever lived.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun waited by the tree line, hoping. He had lucked out earlier in the day when the alpha hadn’t noticed the sled dogs scent. It helped that the pack was so engrossed in helping Luhan they barely paid attention to Baekhyun. He had washed off Kai’s scent before any of the other wolves got close enough to him. Yet here he was again, waiting, hoping, and tempting fate.

He didn’t have to wait long. Kai rushed into him like the night before, knocking him down with his youthful enthusiasm. A couple of licks later the dog was recounting what he had witnessed earlier in the day. “You looked so handsome helping that whale. Do you do that often? Even though you are kind of small you seem strong.”

Baekhyun ignored the comment on his size. “No, that is the first time I have done that actually. How did you get away again?”

“The humans don’t want any interruptions, or something like that, so once I started whining they let me run. Funny huh?”

“Baekhyun!” The growl was ferocious, tearing through the copse of trees like a blizzard. Baekhyun pushed Kai off of him and rolled over, ready to face the wrath of his alpha. Much to his surprise Kai pushed Baekhyun behind him and stared at the huge wolf.

“Consorting with dogs, I see,” The alpha was not amused.

“Don’t talk to him like that!” Kai growled back.

This was bad, very bad. Baekhyun struggled to push Kai out of the way but the sled dog wouldn’t budge.

When the alpha got closer Kai charged. Baekhyun felt like time stopped at that moment. Kai tackled the snarling alpha, a flurry of graceful movements. The alpha started snapping and a yelp pierced the night.

Baekhyun ran towards the tangled bodies, hoping that Kai hadn’t been fatally injured. He stopped when he realized who had yelped. His alpha was lying on his back, tummy displayed for the world to see. Kai had him pinned down, a paw on his stomach.

“Promise to never do that again?” Kai sounded menacing. He sounded strong and…quite sexy if Baekhyun was being honest with himself.

“I won’t do it again,” The alpha sounded utterly deflated. Baekhyun had never seen anyone dominate the wolf, he was the alpha for a reason. Yet Kai, the sled dog, had done so in a matter of seconds. It was quite impressive.

“Promise me one other thing.” Kai lowered his head until he was only inches in front of the alpha’s face. “Let me join your pack and no one has to know that this happened.”

“What? But you are a dog!” Baekhyun couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Fine, you can join the pack.”

“Thanks. Now run along.” Kai let the alpha go. The wolf promptly righted himself and fled into the night, likely wanting to distance himself as much as possible from his unexpected humiliation.

“Are you serious?! Why would you want to join a wolf pack?” Baekhyun couldn’t understand the request, not even a little bit.

“I think I am in love with one of the pack members,” Kai answered nonchalantly.

Oh, well then, Baekhyun had his answer. Suddenly he felt uncharacteristically shy. “Love?”

“Hm. Love.” The sled dog sounded so confident that Baekhyun couldn’t help but approve. Who was he to deny such a proud animal?

“What about the humans?” Baekhyun wasn’t sure if Kai leaving the camp would end poorly for them. He only cared because he feared that two humans struggling meant more humans would appear to help them.

“They will manage,” Kai jumped towards Baekhyun. “Now time to play.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Luhan, do you have the fish?” Minseok had been searching everywhere for them. He could have sworn that Luhan told him they were near the right bank of the shore but he couldn’t find them anywhere.

“Right here, silly.” Luhan swam alongside Minseok. He used his horn to point towards where the pile of fish sat.

“Geez, I swam right past them.” Minseok was stressed. He was having a difficult time doing the simplest of things.

“Relax, everything will be fine. It is just our friends.” Luhan nuzzled Minseok affectionately.

“I know but I want it to be perfect.” Minseok had been stressing over their party for days. It would be the first time their friends dropped by their new home, the tiny inland bay that Luhan had so lovingly scoped out. It was as much as a ‘thank you’ party for saving Luhan as a bay warming party. Minseok wanted everything to be comfortable and welcoming.

Minseok loved living in the bay, he was happier there than he had ever been with his pod. He couldn’t believe it had taken him so long to finally accept his feelings for Luhan and cut ties with the nasty belugas he used to live with. His sister came and visited now and then, so it wasn’t like he had completely distanced himself. But he was no longer subject to gossip and scolding, which was the important thing.

Minseok still felt terrible over Luhan beaching himself, attributing the action to his harsh words. He promised to make it up to Luhan every day of their life together – even if Luhan swore that it was all his fault and Minseok was not to blame.

“It will be perfect,” Luhan cuddled into Minseok. “You are here so it is always perfect.”

“You are so cheesy!” Minseok sighed.

“But you love me.” Luhan reminded him with a wink.

“Hey! No making lovey dovey whale noises in front of your guests!”

Minseok would recognize that voice anywhere. He turned around to find Tao and his fleet of zooplankton in front of him. “Did you make it here okay?”

“Hm. Took us a couple of days but it was a great team building exercise!” Tao swam in a small circle. “Nice bay you got here.”

“Thanks. It is kind of small but we like it like the cozy atmosphere.” Minseok was happy their first guest liked the place.

The compliments kept coming as the guests arrived one by one – or as Minseok and Luhan noticed was the case - two by two. Kris was the first to arrive, a very flustered Kyungsoo flopping down from his back.

“That is the LAST time I ride on a polar bear!” The penguin huffed.

“Baby, I tried to be gentle!” Kris pleaded his case as Kyungsoo waddled around, checking out the shoreline.

Baekhyun and Kai were the next to arrive, bringing Chanyeol with them. The ermine went in search of Jongdae as soon as his little paws hit the ground. Jongdae didn’t leave the little guy waiting for long, his loud bark could be heard half a mile a way before he swam full speed into the bay.

Sehun was the last to show, carrying Yixing in his mouth. The little white hare was asleep when they arrived, leaving Minseok to wonder how comfortable it was being carried around by a fox. According to Yixing it felt like he was floating.

Minseok served fish, pushing the cod towards the shore for Kris to pull out. Everyone gorged until they were full, even Yixing who nibbled on the willow that he had brought from home (Minseok apologized profusely for not having suitable food for the bunny, but Yixing as usual told him it was fine).

After finishing their meal they talked, trading stories near the shallows. Minseok learned that Kyungsoo had agreed to live with Kris as long as the bear moved his den closer to the shore. Yixing and Sehun shared that they had been busy, they were currently fostering four tiny hares out of Yixing’s sister’s latest brood (‘they even call me dad’ Sehun reported smugly). Kai and Baekhyun seemed happy, snuggling close every chance they got. Jongdae and Chanyeol were their usual talkative selves, but it was apparent through all of the rambling that they were still very much in love.

It made Minseok happy to see his friends so happy. When it came time for them to part Minseok was sad to see them go. It helped that he received promises from all of them to visit as much as they could.

“I would say that was a perfect party.” Luhan swam next to Minseok, grazing his flipper over Minseok’s.

“It was nice,” Minseok agreed.

“Nice? Just nice?” Luhan questioned, swimming to face Minseok he flashed him a questioning look.

“Yeah, just nice. Not perfect.”

“Oh.” Luhan looked a little disappointed.

“This, just the two of us is perfect.” Minseok moved in to nuzzle next to Luhan. “Absolutely perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I took some liberties with the habitat / species in this fic. Penguins don’t live in the arctic and hares aren’t really bunnies. The tundra doesn’t have trees and animals don’t talk. But hey, this is fiction, right ;)


End file.
